KC Poseidon
by queenpearl
Summary: It's all in the title. The Poseidon Adventure, kanmusu style!
1. The Last Voyage

Clear skies and calm seas made for great travel. That was a well known fact. It didn't matter if you were a 747, a fishing boat or a cruise liner. The simple laws of physics could not be broken.

Pamela Gallico could not agree more. Both with the laws of physics and with the facts. It was great travel. The _Poseidon's_ navigation officer and ship's kanmusu stood out on the edge of the port bridge wing, enjoying the feel of the wind generated by the 20 knots they were traveling at. She was the lead officer on watch but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself a little bit.

"I can see why you like it out here." She turned to see her comms officer behind her. He was new to the ship, having just joined a week ago but he was experienced and she and her sisters respected him.

"It's, peaceful." She said after a moment. "Plus it's the last chance I'll get for a while. If at all."

He nodded solomnly. This was _Poseidon's_ last voyage under her current owners. After this she'll be sold to whoever wanted to take her. "You've done many great things for this company, Pam and will be missed."

"A majority will cry tears of joy at my departure I'm sure." She snorted. "But, I am happy to know someone will miss me."

She turned back to face the horizon, staring long and hard out at the setting sun. This was it. No more cruises. No more fanfare. This was to be her last voyage.


	2. The Rogue Wave

Pam with her enhanced senses was the first to notice something was off. Her first officer moments later. She followed him as he grabbed a pair of binoculars and scanned the horizon. She looked out and could see with the naked eye the biggest wave she'd ever seen in her life. It rose across the whole length of the horizon, threatening to cover the moon. And it was coming straight for her.

"No..." She breathed, pushing past the officer and running to the control console. "Hard to starboard! Starboard engines full astern!" She cried. "Starboard engines full astern." came the reply. Her first officer sprung into action, grabbing the control stick. "I got it! I got it!" He jerked it hard to the right. "Turn. Come on baby, turn!" Pam joined him, standing over his shoulder. She put as much will into obeying his command as she could but there was only so much she could do. She was a bystander like the rest of them.

"Bow thrusters!" She screeched. "Bow thrusters full starboard." Came the reply as another officer grabbed the thruster controls. "Sounding general alarm." Pam said, hitting the button. The loud blare sounded throughout the ship and she sensed it when the party in the ballroom stopped. "All crew report to your emergency stations. This is not a drill! All passengers brace for immediate and heavy rolls. I repeat this is not a drill!" She switched off the intercom. "Brace yourselves boys, this is gonna be rough!" She warned. Inwardly she thought _"Last voyage indeed." Poseidon_ was too big a ship to be expected to turn bow on before the wave hit but she'd managed to come around 30 degrees. It wasn't enough.

The wave struck with her still mostly side on, picking up the liner and curling. It smashed all the windows on her starboard side, crushing the lifeboats. Emergency backup rafts deployed automatically, being carried away from the ship. Steel plates groaned and buckled as water rushed in from above, now below as the ship rolled on her side. The bridge crew were protected as the reinforced windows took the brunt of the waves force. Then one of the davits came loose. Meant for lowering cargo into the forward hold, the crane broke free of its mountings and swung wildly, its arm impacting against the bridge. Water poured in as the glass shattered, instantly drowning everyone.  
Except Pamela.

The kanmusu struggled to get her bearings as the feeling of vertigo, brought on by her violent roll, threatened to overcome her. As a kanmusu, she could survive longer underwater but that didn't mean she could hold her breath forever. She had to find a way out. People elsewhere about the ship were still alive. And they needed her help to get out. Her life was forfeit only after she helped them! Somehow, in the sea of bubbles and flashing lights, she found her way to the door. A well placed kick knocked it down and gave her a way out. A surge of water carried her into the hallway where she managed to maneuver her way to a stairway and climb free of the torrent. She made her way up, which used to be down, to the main set of stairs that would take her into the ballroom.

The watertight doors had yet to be closed but that would be changed very soon. She hoped her captain had the sense to keep the ballroom dry. As long as it held, the ship would float. Pam's only concern were its windows. They weren't designed to take being 100 feet underwater. She could only hope they'd hold long enough for rescue. She'd managed to arm _Poseidon's_ EPIRP before she left the bridge which meant that rescue was on its way. But she gave it several hours before they'd arrive on scene.

Soaking wet and leaving a trail of water behind her, Pamela limped her way into the ballroom and into a scene of utter chaos!


	3. The Ballroom

The first thing she noticed was a kid. A Little kid gripping the bottom of the grand piano. He was maybe a few feet from her and his eyes were wide as saucers, terrified. Below, his mother was hysteric. Pamela had to act fast. "Do any of you have a tarp or a blanket or something?" She asked. Below, one man, Ramsey she remembered, understood. Finding one he and a few other people spread it out. Moving carefully, Pamela joined him on the underside of the piano. "What's your name kiddo?" She asked. "C-Conner ma'am." He replied. "Alright, Conner. You just hold onto me and you'll be okay. Alright?" She gathered him up in her arms. She took several deep breaths both to calm herself and to control her kanmusu side. The side that would make her weight too great for the tarp to hold. And being afraid would only entice it to come out. Confident now that she was relaxed, she held Conner as close to her as she could. _"Please let this work."_ She prayed and jumped. The tarp caught them both and she relinquished Conner to his mother, receiving a helping hand to her feet from Ramsey.

Captain Bradford, his arm bloody and hastily bandaged, came up to them. Pamela straightened when she saw him. "All the men on the bridge are dead sir." She said. "I don't know how many other injuries there are but people are spread out all over the ship." "Are you alright?" He asked her. "No." She replied. "Which is why its imperative that we get as many people out of here as we can." "Most of the people here are injured, we can't move them." He said. "I know. And you must stay with them, I understand. But someone has to get topside and the only way to do that now is through the bow thrusters. I could lead a small group up to scout for more survivors." She suggested. "It's risky. You probably know better than I do what obstacles you'll come across." She grimaced, thinking of at least one they would deal with almost immediately after leaving here. But she held her ground. "Sir, this was to be my last voyage anyways. Let me finish it by saving some of my passengers." Bradford relented. "Take who you need and I know you know this but I'll say it anyway. Be careful!" He ordered. "I will sir." She replied. "Enough people have died tonight, I won't lose more if I can help it."

It was decided that Ramsey, Conner and his mother would join her. The submariner, Dylan and the architect Nelson as well. Waiter Valentine rounded out the group. Pamela knew her way around better than anyone else but it was a good idea to have a second crewman just in case. The group filed out through the watertight doors which would be closed behind them. There would be no going back. As Pamela stood in the doorway, she snapped a salute to her captain, then disappeared as the doors closed.


	4. A Galley Mishap

The galley was a mess of overturned carts, supplies and flames shot out of everything. Chefs cooked food using a propane mixture and with the gas shutoff valves not working, the highly fammable gas would build until it spontaneously combusted. The stairs were blocked, leaving the group with no choice but to head for the elevator shaft. Pamela leaned out and looked down. Ugly spikes marked the bottom, sticking up like razor sharp butchers knifes. They'd skewer anyone who fell into them. Looking up she saw the elevator itself, outlined against the glow of a fire. It was hanging only by its flimsy wires which were being burnt through. That thing was coming down sooner or later and she prayed it would be later. They had enough to worry about as it was. "Let's see if we can find anything in here that we can use as a walkway." She mused, digging around until she found a long metal cross-board. It was normally used as part of a trolley system to serve food but it would do. She stuck it out into the shaft, twisting it around until it sat evenly against the ledge on the other side. Dylan went across, trying to pry open the doors on the other side to no avail. But the doors a floor above were partially open. "What's up there?" He asked. "Uh, the entertainment system." Pamela replied. "I think I can reach it, hang on." Pamela held the board in place while he jumped up, trying to reach the next floor. Eventually, he managed it and crawled his way up inside.

The cross-board was flimsy at best and now they wanted to put people on it to climb up a floor. On top of that, the kitchen's gas valve shut offs were not working. If Pamela wasn't concerned before, she certainly was now. It would be a race against time to get up top and close that door before they blew and she could feel the pressure rising.

One by one they filed across, Dylan helping Conner up, then Maggie. Nelson was next and he gestured for Pamela but the kanmusu shook her head. The heightened tension was bringing out her other side and already the floor beneath her was creaking ominously. "Go, I'll be right behind." She told Valentine. "Famous last words." He said and she gave a wry smile. As he stepped across the board shifted, one spoke coming free. Nelson clung to the external wall and Valentine braced himself as best he could. After a few agonizing seconds, Pamela managed to wrestle it back into place. "Thank you gorgeous." Nelson said. "My name's Pamela." She replied. "Pamela, lovely name. Come on, you're running out of room there." Indeed, the flames were rising. The air was noxious with fumes. Time was running out. "Alright, Dylan pull Nelson up, this isn't going to be pretty." She warned. He nodded in understanding and taking a few steps back, Pamela broke into a run. The first step on the board had it bend, the second step tore it clean in two and she jumped, pushing off and just managing to reach the other side before it fell onto the deadly spikes at the bottom of the shaft. She grabbed the edge of the floor, hauling herself up. Nelson had grabbed onto her ankle and Valentine onto his but for a kanmusu, pulling two people up wasn't that difficult. Dylan got her up where she crawled off to the side, leaning back against the wall and struggling to get her other side under control. It would become a liability at some point but it was best to delay that as long as possible. These people deserved a chance to live. She remained where she was but she could hear the sounds of a struggle. The elevator was breaking free and there wasn't time to save both Nelson and Valentine. Cursing, she looked up in time to see the elevator racing by. At that same instant there was a shudder and Pamela's eyes widened. "RUN!" She cried and the kitchen exploded. Flames shot into the shaft like a flamethrower, slamming into the wall on the opposite side just a floor below. Dylan and Ramsey struggled with the door and Pamela shot up to help them, snapping it shut just in time. Only a lick of flame got through. The whole ship shuddered under the fiery onslaught as the flames shot up and down the shaft, putting extra pressure on the overturned hull. Pamela groaned, bracing herself against the wall with one hand while the other wrapped around her chest. She slid down, sinking to her knees. Dylan dropped beside her. "Give me a minute." She rasped, hands trembling. "Valentine, he must've cared a lot for this ship. But as far as I can tell he's the only causality of this latest incident." "I'm sorry." He looked down. "We would've lost two people if you hadn't made that call. It's not one I envy you, but you did the right thing." She accepted his offered hand and rose to her feet.

"You, Ramsey!" She called. "Yes?" He turned to her. "You wanted to go to the dance hall right?" She asked. "Well, its right this way. I'm you're map now so you better listen when I tell you which way to go." "Only if I approve of course." Dylan said with a smirk at her and she rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly.


	5. Vertical Flame

Pamela was quite proud of her grand staircase. It was a wide open space stretching over 10 decks down to the hull line. The only other one to rival it was the one on her sister-ship Queen Mary 2. Pamela's heart ached at the thought of her. If she hadn't heard the news of the rogue wave yet she would by morning. Mary had been so proud when she'd been born. Happy to have another ocean liner plowing the waves. Now she was back being the only one.

Pamela stood by, leaning against the doorframe as Ramsey reunited with his daughter. Despite all the death around her and the fear she was no doubt feeling she kept her cool. She was a strong one, no wonder Christen wanted to marry her. And Ramsey was still clueless. She would've loved to see the look on his face when he found out. She turned to look a the other girl rescued. Elana was not as composed as Jennifer but she was hanging in there. They were both tough woman. Pamela felt sorry for the stowaway and briefly thought about telling her about Valentine. But she quickly decided against it. It would be best not to breed any division in the group. Well, any more than necessary she decided with a glare at Larry. The drunk gambler had gotten on her nerves the whole voyage and she had viciously hoped he'd been among the casualties. That he wasn't meant he'd certainly lived up to his nickname "Lucky Larry".

The group made their way back out, standing over the balcony where the open staircase loomed. There were no other routes up on this side which meant they'd have to cross. One option was to go around but that would take time and time was one thing they didn't have a whole lot of. Looking down she could see the water level rising at the bottom of the glass dome. Already it filled about 3 floors. They would have to cross and she think she saw a way to do that. When the ship rolled, some of the elevators along the sides came loose and crashed down on top of one another, forming a sort of bridge. They could walk across that. Conner and Maggie went first, the standard 'woman and children first' motto that Pamela adopted as part of her heritage but hoped she'd never have to use. Pamela went across, just managing to keep the kanmusu under control. Ramsey was gonna go next but Larry moved in front. Having taken a few swigs off his flask, he had gone from drunk to rip roaring drunk. When the floor, now the ceiling creaked Pamela knew what was coming next but had no time to say anything. But from the way Larry looked up, dumbly muttering "Who's shootin' at us" she decided she wouldn't have said anything anyways. People that stupid just deserved to die. One of the two main diesel electric engines that sat high up in the ship came crashing down. A stream of oil followed it. Sparks from stray electrical wires ignited the stream creating a spectacular vertical column of flame. The group was split in two.

Dylan went back inside and came out with a fire hose, leaping into the water in a manner that Pamela could only describe as "a perfect 10." He swam the whole way underwater, surfacing a floor below. The water was rising fast. Though the displacement of the engine had something to do with that. It couldn't be helped regardless and Pamela was the first to help Dylan to his feet after he reached their floor, hose in hand. Tying it off to create an improvised zip line, Ramsey and Jennifer were the first and last to try it out. But it worked perfectly. Pamela was the first to take charge once they were across. "We've wasted enough time, we need to keep moving." She growled, leading the way into the deck. She had an idea of how to go up from here but it was risky.


	6. Ballroom Tragedy

Sitting 100 feet underwater was never part of the designers plans for the hatch covers. They were built to take a pounding in heavy seas but that kind of weight was brief. Green water was designed to be mostly reflected away from the bow and over the side. Having sustained pressure from the sea outside and from the upturned cargo below was more than it was ever meant to stand.

With the force of a small explosion, the forward hatch cover blew. Breaking in two it drifted clear of the ship, sinking into the dark depths below. Water rushed into the new hole, filling every space it could find. The sudden influx forced the air within to seek newer pastures elsewhere but, there was no where else to go. With a bang it burst out the side, dangerously close to the ballroom. As water flooded the passageways on either side, the windows creaked ominously. Small cracks began to appear. They were small at first but once they got past a certain length, they grew exponentially. Water began to spray in, further widening the cracks. People began to panic, running for the doors but they would find no haven there. As soon as they opened them water began to rush in. They were trapped.

The windows held for a moment longer. Bradford closed his eyes, inwardly bracing himself for death. He was a man of the sea, a ship's captain. And it was only fitting for him to go down with his ship. Gloria came up to him, tears in her eyes. She was not nearly as ready as he was. He took her in his arms, doing his best to soothe her. He willed that the sea not part them when their time came.

The sea burst in as the windows, having taken far more pressure than they were designed to, finally succumbed to physics. Water burst in on both sides as one by one each window broke. People screamed, trying to run for high ground but there was nowhere to go. Their screams echoed throughout the ship.

Pamela, not just hearing but feeling their deaths, ran to the balcony and looked down. Water roiled below her and telltale bubbles rose up, indicating that water had managed to find a passage between here and the ballroom. Each death felt like a prick in her heart and one in particular was like a dagger. Her captain. She gripped the railing, feeling it creak and contort in her hand but it didn't break. Her other hand came over her heart, rubbing it as if she could somehow ease the pain.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Dylan standing beside her. The former submariner didn't say anything for which she was grateful. He just stood there, a quite presence but a comforting one all the same. It took a minute before the pain subsided enough for Pamela to try speaking. When she did, her voice was tight and raspy as though she was struggling for each word. "We're on borrowed time now." She said. "From this point on all we can do is run and pray we're faster than the water."


	7. Ballast

Water was catching up fast. The group ran to a watertight door but when Pamela opened it, water gushed out. She quickly snapped it shut. With water ahead and water behind, briefly the kanmusu entertained the idea of drowning. But hope emerged in the form of a small vent. "Where does this go?" Ramsey asked. "Uh, it joins up with a main vent in about a hundred yards. You can take that up to the next level." Pamela replied. One by one they filed in. Ramsey led followed by Chris, then Jennifer. Conner and Maggie were next. Elana refused to go in and Pamela could see she would have her work cut out for her. Finally she said "Elana if you don't go we don't go." Realizing that she'd cost them their lives as well if she didn't, Elana complied sticking close to Nelson as the pair crawled through the vent. "Ladies first." Dylan said and Pamela nodded, climbing through. Dylan followed. Crawling out into the vertical shaft, Pamela could see the water rising fast. In their race to beat the water so far they were winning but it was a tight duel. Still she was keen to keep it that way.

Ahead, Elana started panicking again. Nelson had gotten himself stuck. "Elana, Elana calm down. Panicking isn't going to help anyone. Below them, the water was rising rapidly. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Elana sobbed. "No you're not. No you're not." Pamela assured. Nelson distracted her with questions about her brothers. Getting Nelson free they climbed free of the water but it was still rising. The hatch at the top of the vent was screwed shut. "We need something small to turn these screws!" Ramsey called. "Here, I got something!" Elana, managing to calm herself, undid her cross necklace, handing it up. "Oi vay that would be ironic." Pamela muttered. Behind her, she could hear Dylan gasping and sputtering. The water covered his head. "DYLAN!" She screeched. He surfaced, climbing up and out with her. "That was too close." She panted.

As they climbed out, Chris tried the door but it was sealed from the other side. Ramsey shone his light on a vent. "No not another one." Elana begged and Pamela had to agree. Elana was barely keeping herself together. Crawling through a second vent would potentially unravel her and that would bode disastrous for the rest of them. "Wait, wait what's this?" Chris opened a hatch in the ceiling and they climbed up into a massive open space. "What is this thing?" Maggie asked. "Ballast tank. Keeps the ship stable in rough weather." Pamela replied. "That right there, is our way out." Ramsey pointed his light to the valve on the other side. "Wait, wait. That's a pressure valve. It'll only open if there's tremendous pressure." Pamela said. "Great we're trapped!" Elana said. "No we're not." Pamela growled, starting to lose patience with the hysterical woman. "But we need a way to generate enough pressure against that valve to open it. And there's only one way to do that." She looked at Dylan. "We need to flood this entire tank." He said. "What?!" Maggie and Elana screamed simultaneously. "The valve will open and we'll go from tank to tank until we find an open hatch." Pamela said. "But what if there isn't one?" Maggie asked. "There's always an open hatch somewhere." Pamela assured her. She knew there was one in the tank next door but she also knew that this particular valve in this tank did not always open. It had been finicky lately at best. If it didn't work properly this time, they were all dead. And more bad news, once they flooded this tank, the rest would inevitably follow. It'd be a chain reaction that would reduce the time they had even further. With the ballroom gone, they were already running against the clock. Now, it have to be a sprint. Below, the water was filling the room they were just in. As it came close to the hatch opening, Ramsey shut and sealed the hatch. "You better be right." He said to Pamela. "Flood it!" Pamela told Dylan. _"God I hope this works."_ She thought.

As soon as Dylan opened the valve water came gushing out at a rate that would terrify most seaman. The term '300 buckets an hour' didn't hold a candle to this. Within seconds the tank was up to the recommended flood line. The valve wouldn't open. The water approached the ceiling and they all took deep breaths before their heads were covered and the valve still wouldn't open. Pamela closed her eyes, searching for the valve within her. One part among millions. Finding it, she flicked her wrist, simulating a turn to the open position and she poured her will into the maneuver. This valve was opening and it was opening now. With a click the valve did so and they were all swept into the next ballast tank. They all popped up except Dylan and Pamela worried before he surfaced beside her. "There's an open hatch." He said, confirming what she already knew. "I'll follow you." She panted. Opening the valve had taken a lot out of her. He dove and she followed, close behind.

Wires dangled from the ceiling, with one particularly gnarly set just inches from her head. Get snagged on that and you weren't coming up. Dylan made a turn to the right and surfaced right in the middle of an opening. She came up beside him and immediately started to sink, too tired to try and swim. He grabbed her and she did what she could to help as he hauled her out of the water, lying her flat on her back. She stared up at him, breaths fast and shallow. "You opened that valve." He said. "Didn't know kanmusu could do that." "We can't. Not typically." She panted. She made to sit up but he gently put a hand on her chest. "Catch your breath. We've got a little time." He said. _"Not as much as you think."_ She thought but she did as he asked, lying back down and putting her hands behind her head.


	8. A Willing Sacrifice

Pamela had gotten enough of her breath back to sit up when the others surfaced. Christen and Conner were first followed by Jennifer, then Maggie and Nelson. "Where's Elana?" Nelson asked. Dylan immediately dove back into the water, coming up a minute later with an unconscious Elana in his arms. He ordered the others to move back and Pamela helped him get Elana up. He performed CPR, Pamela helping as best she could but she already knew it was too late. Cursing, she stood back and struck the wall. The steel plates buckled under her blow, leaving a nasty dent. The others looked up, startled but she was too charged with emotion to care.

As they continued on, Pamela gasped and staggered. Dylan was at her side in an instant. "Ballast tanks." She gasped. "Bow's flooding." Dylan swore. They emerged in Broadway, a long corridor stretching the length of the ship. "The bow's underwater but the more tanks that flood, the more level I get." She told Dylan. "Alright, so we wait then." He said and she nodded.

They made their way into a side room where she leaned up against a wall and closed her eyes. What she was about to do was a lot more intensive than just turning a valve and it might just kill her but her life was forfeit anyways. As the ballast tanks flooded and the weight shifted more towards the bow, the stern was lifted clear. This put added pressure on the shafts which began to break under the strain. Fuel tanks ruptured sending oil into the engine room which was already on fire. The temperature soared, warning lights blared. The fuel ignited in a tremendous explosion that expanded outwards, blowing out hatches and traveling down any open corridor it could find. A strangled cry escaped Pamela as she concentrated on channeling that explosion out of as many places as she could. More openings meant more water and more of a list at the stern which would help dry the bow out. Dylan rushed to her. "What is it? Pamela what have you done?!" He cried. "Engine room." She gasped through gritted teeth. "Bow will clear so you can get out." Indeed, the explosion lifted the stern up, blowing out the whole top deck before the ship settled, now shifting down at the stern as water flooded that area.

A wave of water traveled aft from the bow along the corridor, catching Maggie off guard. It picked her up and carried her along. Pamela did what she could to ensure her ride was non fatal. Once it past, Dylan ordered Ramsey to take over while he went off to find Maggie and her son. Ramsey helped Pamela to her feet and she staggered into him. Her legs bore the scars of the explosion, mostly blackened and covered in blisters. "That cleared the bow!" He called to the rest. "Come on." He grabbed Pamela by the hand and tried to drag her along but she only limped into the wall. "The turbines went, Ramsey. I can't-I can't walk." She said. "Then climb on." He ordered. "Ramsey, get to the bow. You don't have much time." She growled. "You're coming with and I don't want to hear any argument." He hissed. She sighed and did as he asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood up with her secure on his back and led the way.


	9. A Final Duty

The bow thruster room was a collection of broken parts, sparks, and small fires. Nelson climbed onto a walkway to a small door. Pamela knew what he was about to do. "Nelson don't!" She warned. Too late, the door opened and came right back to hit him in the face. Bloodied he fell back. The rapidly spinning thrusters drew up things up into it and spat them back out. Ramsey set her down against the wall and grabbed an information plaque. "Chris! Chris!" He called, climbing down. "The controls for these engines are down this latter through about 150 feet of water. If we can get to them, we can shut them off." He said. "No, no, we can throw something up into them. Maybe that'll..." Chris began. "The propellers are turning the wrong way, they'll just spit everything back. Chris we need to shut them off!" Ramsey said. "He's right." Pamela put in. "But it's too far. There's no way you'll make it." Chris said. "Ramsey, you don't need to do this. I'll go. I can hold my breath a lot longer than you can. Besides, as soon as this ship sinks I'm done for anyways." Pamela said, crawling over to the railing to haul herself to her feet. "You can't even walk. You'd never make it." Ramsey retorted. He looked at Jennifer. "Promise me you'll look after her. You'll love her from now to the end of time. Promise me." He begged. "I will sir." Chris replied and Ramsey dove into the water. "No, daddy!" Jennifer cried. Pamela cursed, keeping track of him as he dove. She knew the off switch was cut out and hoped he'd still have enough sense left when he reached it to reverse the engines instead. He'd reached the controls, after a brief amount of struggling, got the reverse switch. A second later, she felt the prick in her heart that told her he was gone. She winced and when Jennifer looked up at her, she shook her head. She wailed and clung to Chris. Beside her, Nelson sighed sadly. "Hell of a man." He said and she nodded. Behind her the propellers started to reverse.

Dylan returned then carrying Conner. Maggie beside him. Chris explained the situation. "I need something to throw up in there." Dylan said. "How bout this?" Maggie asked, holding up a nitrogen tank. She handed it up to him. "Get back! Get back!" Dylan ordered. Pamela clung to the rungs of a latter. Dylan threw the tank up into it but it stuck in the doorway. He tried to get it free but the suction pressed him up against the wall as well. Struggling, he reached back to push it back. Giving it a good kick, the tank flew back into the propeller and it exploded, flames shooting out both sides of the ship. Pamela sighed. She got two burnt fingers out of the deal but that was nothing. Dylan propped her against the wall. "Rescue ships should be nearing us now but they're not gonna see us with me flipped over like this. Once you're in a raft send up a flare. I'll give off a signal of my own to bring them in but the rest is up to you." She said. "What's the signal?" He asked. "You won't miss it." She replied. "Now go. GO!" He nodded, planting a kiss atop her forehead before climbing into the propeller tube.

He and the rest of the group jumped into the sea, swimming to a raft. Behind them the ship groaned and began to roll. "Guys, move!" Jennifer screamed. The ship continued to roll, two of its three bow thrusters still turning. The wave pushed them clear of the wreck so they wouldn't have to worry about suction and now upright, began to slip beneath the waves. Lights flickered throughout and on the bridge, Dylan thought he saw a pattern to it. One that, in Morse, spelled out "THANK YOU." It was impossible to stand up in the raft but Dylan got to his knees, saluting the ship and the girl that had bravely held on long enough to get them out alive. Just as the sea closed over the bow, the lights of a rescue chopper shone down on them. Two more followed and in the distance, a group of rescue ships drawn to the scene by motion of _Poseidon's_ sinking. "Thank you, Pamela." Dylan whispered.


End file.
